


A Night To Remember

by Levyscript



Category: Deadmau5 (Musician)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: A fun evening for Ashley and Joel. One she doesn't think she'll forget.
Relationships: Deadmau5 | Joel Zimmerman/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribbonfemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonfemale/gifts).



Ashley was getting ready for her night. She had to make sure her outfit and make up was just right. Joel was having his first night off in a while. It was a perfect night for a date night where they didn’t have sneak romance during a gig.

She knew what she wanted to wear to the club. This club was popular for the rave scene. So perfect outfit would be her rave gear. The gear that is like a second skin to her.

She was going to wear her green with black stripes fluffies leg warmers. She bought a new pair of fishnets for tonight. Her comfortable pair of booty shorts to hide under her Deadmau5 logo shirt. She sees the joke wearing one of his shirts. But then again it actually is his shirt.

She fixed her kitten ears perfectly in her hair that she left down. Made sure her bangs were in place. Plus it was always fun looking wrecked by the end of the night be it from the rave or in bed.

Making sure she had everything in her bag for an overnight stay. And room to pack up everything from tonight safely. She deemed that complete. And grabbed her mask that would hang from her neck until she puts it on.

Checking her look one last time, she made sure she had her cell phone, Marlboro's, and her id. She left her room to make sure everything is off.

Her phone pinged, most likely the uber she called for. It was safer this way since she would be drinking and heading to Joel’s room after.

Outside her uber was waiting. She got in and they headed off. It was a relaxing drive but Ashley was thrumming with excitement. The club was a hybrid between club/rave. It had a main floor but also had booths. It may of only been seven in the evening, the place would be already wild.

She knew they were close since she could already hear the music. She was excited as they arrived. She saw the line and saw the bouncer. They waved her over. They knew who she was meeting. Ashley walks up with a smile and waves as she passes by.

The loud music fills her veins. Her eyes adjust to lighting of the place. She makes her away across the club towards the booth area. Joel has a usual booth when he’s in town and not working.

Looking to towards the booths she can see him sitting there with a baseball cap. She can see the smoke which means he was relaxed and probably been there for a bit. As she walked up to the booth he saw her, the smirk appeared as he blew out some smoke. 

“Hey babe,” was the usual greeting.

“Hey,” Ashley took a seat and Joel reached for her bag to put in a safe space. People knew the booth was watched. They respected his space.

A corona was passed to her and she leaned up to him giving a teasing peck on his cheek. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. Ashley just smirks taking a swig of her beer. They didn’t want to get wasted not when they want to enjoy the evening.

“Get it alright little one.”

She can hear the tease in it. He always did say she was little. His little fun size prize. Though he does realize how easier it is to lose her in the crowd if he doesn’t watch her.

He finishes his corona and Ashley does too. Nice thing about being with Joel for as sarcastic and teasing as he is, he does care. Even if they don’t have major conversation whiles out. It’s the actions. Always the actions.

“Ready to dance small fry,” Joel gets smirking and challenging. 

Ashley’s body was humming with the music. Placing her mask in place over her nose and mouth. She walked ahead with a bounce in her step towards the crowd. Turning around to look at him and winks before the crowd swallows her up.

Ashley got lost in the crowd. No one was forceful or pushed. She let the music take over her movements. She let herself get in movements with someone.

She sensed him watching. Moving closer as she moved her body to the beat. It was like a cat and mouse. She would friendly dance with others while he watched her from a certain distance.

How the lights would dance of her little body. It was easy to find her with his height. Her little kitten ears were distinctively easy to spot.

As Joel moved closer he could sense the smile she wore under the mask. See the light layer perspiration already coating her skin.

He got in right behind her. Slowly wrapping an arm around her without touching he gets in sync with her body. The heat coming from all the body heat is no problem. Since they are used to it. Ashley smirks and lightly grinds into him. 

“Watch it you little minx.” She hears in ear.

The arm finally connects with her body and sets it aflame. They dance away for bit before they need to step away.

They return to their booth were they both pull out a smoke. With him offering to light hers. They both ordered corona’s and a small glass of water for Ashley. Didn’t want to ruin the evening from getting overheated.

Their drinks arrived and Ashley finished the water first. They enjoyed their beers before Ashley hit the floor again. This time Joel wanted to just watch. It was one of his favorite things when not working a show. But then again he watched her when he worked.

He was drawn to her from the moment he first saw her. Enjoying his cigarette and his corona, he just watched the show. He knew he’ll have more fun with his little minx later.

Around ten they were ready to head back to Joel’s room. Grabbing her bag and getting to the uber they called. Ashley’s hair and ears were askew. She didn’t care because it meant she had fun. If you left a rave looking still put together then you didn’t rave.

Though Joel thought she could look even more wrecked. While they enjoyed the ride in companionable silence except for the music the driver was playing. They already requested an autograph but they respected they weren’t going to share where Joel would be staying. It’s a common uber driver for Joel to use when in town.

They arrive to where Joel is staying. After saying their farewells to the driver they head in. Luckily this place offers room service twenty four seven. Because they were starving.

Making it to his room, Joel takes his hat off before even sitting down. Ashley places her bag down and relieves her sore feet from her shoes and fluffies.

Joel went for another cigarette while he checked everything. Even though it was his night off. He still checked his messages. Also just to make sure no emergencies.

He looked up to see Ashley head to the bathroom with teasing sway to her hips. He felt his fangs sharpen. Now that they were alone he could let more of his natural features out.

Ashley was in the bathroom stripping the rest of her outfit. She turned on the shower after she removed her make-up. As the water got to the right temperature she removed her kitty ears and the mask from around her neck.

She got in the shower. First she enjoyed the feel of the warm water on her muscles. She started washing her hair when she heard him. She heard his clothes hitting the floor.

She felt Joel slide in behind her. She felt his hand slide down to her hips. She felt the power in his hands. She gently slipped by him so he can under the spray.

Though he wasn’t intent on washing right away. He kept his hands on her but started rubbing down to her thighs. Making no distinct pattern and just slowly moving inward.

Ashley was anticipating but he never reached where she wanted. She almost was going to grab his and force him when she felt the feather touch. Opening her legs to grant better access.

She felt him rub her outer lips before circling her clit. Giving it a quick pinch, the hand moved closer where two fingers went in hard.

“Is this what you wanted,” a husky voice asked her.

All she could do was moan since he was not being gentle. She started leaning forward because of the pace he was setting. Chest slamming into the shower tile. Feeling a third finger enter her and his other hand go to clit.

She felt the coil tighten deep within. Wanting to snap and she was so close. Right when she was about to, the hands were gone.

She was breathing heavily and wound up. Turning to glance behind she saw Joel smirking and going back to the shower. He knew how her body responded and can be quick with drawing an orgasm out her. What was only a few minutes felt longer.

He got out first since she was miffed with him. She wanted a damn mind blowing orgasm. Finishing her shower, she dressed in a simple tank and shorts.

Ashley went out to the smoke another cigarette of the evening. While Joel was in just pants and ordered room service. He could see Ashley from the spot he was standing in.

He went out after ordering the food to have a cigarette. Ashley wouldn’t look at him and actually would keep him from

He could tell she was still wound from the shower. He knew she was mad for bringing her to the edge and not letting her enjoy a steamy orgasm.

Ashley enjoyed her cigarette hoping it would help calm her down. She still felt the heat down there and just wanted to cum.

She finished her cigarette and glared at Joel going back inside. He winks at her.

A knock at the door signified the arrival of there food. Ashley greeted the employee and brought the food try in herself.

Joel was back in and on his laptop. Most likely going to put music on that he has been experimenting with. A nice beat started lowly.

They ate their meal in relatively peaceful As in Joel teases Ashley and Ashley tries to ignore him. She roles her eyes at him.

Ashley grabs her last cigarette knowing they were going to be in for the rest of the night. Be it snuggling and watching something on television or just snuggling with music. She knows she can’t be angry with him. He does love to tease and it’s not like she doesn’t enjoy it. Just means when she will cum. It will be euphoric.

Joel was cleaning up the dishes and move them to the hallway. Lowering the lights and putting a special playlist. He just enjoyed the view of Ashley. She wasn’t facing towards him but the night light made her glow. She truly was easy to spot even with her small statute. She truly did draw attention without know it.

And he couldn’t wait to wreck her. He was finally going to finish what he started in the shower. He loved the games and she did too. This was all part of the game.  
Ashley finally came in after finishing her cigarette and noticed Joel drinking in the site of her. She knew the hunger look he was giving her. She moved to the bed to stretch out and get comfy.

Joel got up and stretched. Knowing Ashley would be watching. He made sure as his arms came down the aura of the room changed.

Joel smiled and Ashley saw the fangs and the devilish smirk. She was in for one hell of a night.

“Better takes those clothes off unless you want them destroyed,” Joel’s husky voice demanded.

Ashley didn’t need to be told twice. She knew as much as she wanted rough. She didn’t want a punishment just for not stripping. Luckily going without panties made the two pieces of cloth easy to strip.

Joel got on the bed. Looking at his prize. The little minx was going to have problems walking tomorrow after he’s done.

With no warning he surged forward and forced her legs apart. Getting to his prize he sucked her clit hard. He could already tell by smell that she was soaked.

Ashley loved the roughness. And the danger of having his demonic side come out. Just any bad bite down there near major arteries could kill her. But honestly it didn’t scare her.  
He gave her clit hard suck before tracing her labia. It tickled and then she saw stars. He didn’t just lick her dripping pussy. He devoured.

Fucking her with his tongue and razing her with the fangs. She clawed at the sheets. Knowing better than to grab his at his head. She didn’t want to drag this out. And then along with is tongue she felt the stretch. He didn’t waste time to put three fingers in.

The moan she let out from the burning stretch but god did it feel good. He kept a brutal pace. And then he also pinched her clit and she was gone. She saw white.

When her eyes began to focus she saw Joel over her. Without warning he was kissing her. Teeth clacking together and she can taste herself. He wraps her legs around him and lifts her up.

“Ready little bitch,” that was her only warning before he impaled her. The force so strong she couldn’t even scream. The burn was so much worse but boy did she crave. He lifted her up and slammed her back down hard.

She definitely was going to be used and abused. She was going to wear the marks with pride.

“Bitch you better be nosier.”

He bit down on her left breast causing her to release a moan mixed with a scream.

Joel smirked into the bite. Loved hearing the noises he can drag out of.

He kept the fast pace and before she knew it. She was gripping his shoulders tightly.

She let out a throaty moan as her orgasm ripped her apart.

Joel was ready yet. He knew she was oversensitive but he threw he down.

“On your knees.”

Ashley rolled over too slow for his liking but he knew she was still sensitive and recovering. So he flipped her himself. He but her hands on the headboard and lifted her ass.

Pushing in from behind he bit her on the shoulder and she had gone incoherent. Keeping the brutal pace. He noticed her arms slipping. So his arms went around her waist.

Lifting her up so she was seated right on. She put her shaking arms around his neck to try to help keep herself up.

“Good little bitch. Ready to milk me for all your worth? You better.”

Ahley feeling oversensitive and her clit is now being rubbed and pinch. Joel bit her again and she cummed again.

She felt it. And knew it was stronger than before because she squirted. She felt Joel get erratic and then cum himself.

She knew he kept pumping in her rubbing her poor oversensitive clit to keep her milking him. Until he was down ejaculating. She barely remembered him finishing before passing out.

Joel looked at the wrecked little minx. Rubbing her back while she laid in the mess they made, “Good little bitch.”

Ashley was already out but she knew it was definitely a night to remember.


End file.
